Miguel's Day Off
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: So Miguel spends his day parachuting instead of training... what could go wrong?  Enjoy  -   Rated T for trashing plants.


_**A/N**__: Hey everyone, how's it going? Miguel's up now :3 This is ever so slightly connected to "Kai Can't Catch A Break." Yeah, I'm a dork lol xD_

_**Dedication**__: This one's for Eidolon Twilight Princess, since having Miguel next was her suggestion :3_

_**Warnings**__: Randomness, may have slight swearing but not much, OOCness, the usual warnings_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Beyblade or even a parachute :(_

It was a lovely day, the sun was shining proudly, the birds were singing cheerfully, and beyblade teams were training.

Well, most bladers were anyway. The Barthez Battalion were training as well, but they were missing their team captain.

Matilda found a note which read:

**Hey all!**

**Just wanted to let you know that I'm taking the day off! You guys can train if you like, but the choice is all yours!**

**Good luck with whatever you decide to do today! I'll be back later!**

**Miguel!**

Why he used all exclamations, she didn't know. But she took it upon herself to lead the team to train... perhaps later she'll take them out to the playground. Only time will tell...

Meanwhile, Miguel took off to his private jet with 87 parachutes total. _You never know how many times the urge to jump out of a plane will strike. Best to be safe._

He boarded the jet, and looked outside as soon as it took off. He wanted to be ready for anything.

The pilot knew how impulsive Miguel was, so he wasn't surprised when Miguel jumped out at the first sign of a flower bed.

Grabbing the nearest parachute, Miguel jumped out the entrance, mesmerized by the picture-perfect flowers.

"Wow! So pretty! I think I'll go in for a closer look."

He landed safely right on top of the flowers.

"NO! NOT THE FLOWERS! I KILLED THEM!" Miguel began to cry for the deceased flowers.

Somewhere behind him, his pilot landed. The man, who silently observed the tragic scene in front of him, lifted his hand to wipe a stray tear out of his eye. Then took his hat off in respect.

"Thank you." Miguel found the strength to get up, off the poor flowers. And walked to the jet.

The two boarded in silence.

Miguel felt so shooken up by the incident that he resisted the temptation to parachute near any more plant life. In fact, he had called it a night and headed back to his team.

It might have only been 3 in the afternoon, but if Miguel calls it a night, then it's a night!

Anyyway, he happened to peer out the window, and saw a figure in the distance that looked familiar. He decided to check it out.

Grabbing the nearest parachute, he jumped.

The figure was increasing in size as Miguel grew closer.

"Look out below!" Miguel shouted, hoping he didn't crush the figure, like he did the flowers.

The said figure looked skyward and ran away. _Now I won't see who that was..._

Now that Miguel thinks about it, maybe it's a good thing. It could have been a creepy person. A very creepy person.

Miguel headed back towards the jet. When it landed, he told the pilot that he wanted to go home. For real this time.

In the air yet again, Miguel stared silently out the window, bored. And sad too.

Suddenly, he saw another figure, but decided it wouldn't be worth it to jump. What if they get scared and run away too?

_Wait. Is that a scarf? Either that's Kai or someone's an imposter._

He shrugged. Why not take another jump? He grabbed a slightly-farther-away-but-still-the-nearest-one-parachute, and jumped out silently.

Gaining ground perspective, he saw a figure with dual colored hair, a scarf, a scowl, and a beyblade...

It HAS to be Kai!

"Kai! Is that you?"

(A few hours later)

Finally, Miguel made it back to his team.

"What happened to you Miguel?"

"Well, I saw Kai and Spencer and Mystel even today! Although, Kai burned the whole forest down, and I thought we were doomed, but then Mystel swooped in and grabbed us and saved us! I was really happy to see Mystel, but Kai for some reason was only happy to see his ass was ok. He kept touching it..."

Everyone's faces went from shock and awe to horror. Kai touching his own ass repeatedly sounded very scary.

Shuddering visibly, Miguel asked, "So, what do you want to do now?"

Claude piped up. "You wanna get some ice cream?"

"YAY ICE CREAM!" Miguel ran out the door, with his teammates struggling to keep up.

_**A/N**__: There it is. And the part where he's with Kai is cut out because Kai already narrated the happenings of that story, lol. Hope you liked it :D_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
